<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>得偿所愿 by springjenny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184003">得偿所愿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/springjenny/pseuds/springjenny'>springjenny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Omega, Comfort No Hurt, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sweet/Hot, 害羞又直球的纽特, 小甜饼, 床技超棒的忒修斯</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/springjenny/pseuds/springjenny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>滚烫而炽烈的情欲融断了纽特脑中所有的保险丝，当忒修斯担忧地望着他时，那不断蔓生的欲望就像吐真剂一样逼迫着他开口：<br/>“也许你可以。……就是，取代那些抑制剂。因为我其实。或许我一直都希望它们失效。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>得偿所愿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当忒修斯跨出壁炉的一瞬，他差点以为自己还在做梦。</p>
<p>纽特被霍格沃茨开除后，好脾气的斯卡曼德夫妇也生气了起来，禁了纽特的足。于是他只好先乖乖地呆在家里，每天只是躲在他的小皮箱里照顾动物，帮母亲一起收拾房子，或者阅读忒修斯给他的魔法部招聘手册（大概以每天一个字的速度吧）。</p>
<p>忒修斯不想承认，但是一下班就能看到弟弟确实是他每天最大的工作动力。</p>
<p>纽特就像是他饲养的那些小动物一样不安分。忒修斯喊他吃饭的时候得找遍整个家宅，然后才能从阁楼的书堆、鹰头马身有翼兽的饲养棚、后花园的洋蓟丛或者其他什么稀奇古怪的地方把这个满身泥巴的“小地精”给挖出来，把他押上餐桌。</p>
<p>傲罗在魔法部大厅走进壁炉之前，还在脑中猜测着今天自己会在哪儿发现纽特——父母出门了，该不会他一回家就发现家里已经被改造成某种大型巢穴了吧？</p>
<p>而事实比他的猜想还要更加“严峻”。</p>
<p>忒修斯跨出壁炉的一瞬，就被一股强烈的、充满了渴求的青涩气息给包围了。</p>
<p>他愣了片刻，然后自己的身体反应比大脑更快地告诉了他这到底是什么。</p>
<p>忒修斯也很清楚自己应该做什么。</p>
<p>他排除杂念，竖起了大脑封闭术的屏障，然后快步走上了楼梯。</p>
<p>“……纽特？”</p>
<p>可是纽特并不在他的房间……</p>
<p>弥漫在走廊里的信息素就像是藤蔓一样缠住他，然后像绳索一样收紧，把忒修斯引向他自己的房间。他的袖扣碰上了门把手，黄铜在他掌心下微颤。哪怕在面对黑巫师时，忒修斯也未曾紧张如此。</p>
<p>在推开门的一瞬间，一股浓郁馥郁的林木气息就扑面而来地包围了他——那是纽特的信息素。它不再像平日里那么平淡蕴藉了，而是高扬着一股盛夏午后草木疯长的躁动因素，又带着某种浸过雨水的潮湿与酸涩。</p>
<p>几件衣物散落在床下的地板上，旁边是几只抑制剂的空管。忒修斯自己的床铺乱糟糟的，被子中央鼓出一个大包。</p>
<p>“纽特？”</p>
<p>被子里似乎传来一小声模糊的呜咽。</p>
<p> “纽特，你怎么了？”他焦急、却依然小心翼翼地碰了碰床上的那个鼓包。</p>
<p>“……别管。你，你走……”压抑着哭腔的小声音模糊地从被子里传出来。</p>
<p>“纽特，”忒修斯的声音放缓了，他在床边半蹲下来，对着被子说话，“……我是忒修斯。告诉我你哪里不舒服好吗？你吃过抑制剂了吗？”</p>
<p>被子里又传来一声压抑的啜泣。纽特终于露出了一点头。</p>
<p>“它—它们不管用了。”他高烧一般地满脸通红，回避着忒修斯的目光。</p>
<p>“什—纽特，你先别着急好吗？我马上去买新的，或者我们可以去圣芒——”</p>
<p>“不。”纽特飞快地说。他看起来似乎正在恐慌发作的边缘。他从没想过事情会发展成现在这样。他只是没忍住诱惑来到了忒修斯的房间，然后闻了闻他的睡衣——然后是枕巾。然后，然后等他再恢复意识的时候，自己已经陷入了不可抑制的发情期中。抑制剂无法再压下他的躁动。滚烫而炽烈的情欲融断了纽特脑中所有的保险丝，当忒修斯担忧地望着他时，那不断蔓生的欲望就像吐真剂一样逼迫着他开口——</p>
<p>“也许你可以。……就是，取代那些抑制剂。因为我其实。或许我一直都希望它们失效。”</p>
<p>一阵沉默。</p>
<p>寂静的房间里很长一段时间只能听到砰砰的、不规则的心跳声。不远处，一只狐媚子被窗帘缠住，发出不耐烦的嗡嗡低鸣。</p>
<p>“你在发情期，纽特。”傲罗缓慢地开口，他的脸上看不出表情。“你不知道自己在说什么。这只是因为我是一个alpha—”</p>
<p>他停了下来。纽特没有出声，可是他的信息素就像有生命一样聚拢在忒修斯的周围。风轻盈而有力地拂过忒修斯的脸颊，又化作丝缕散入他的卷发。气压改变了，一部分空气变得更轻，像藤蔓一样柔软地缠上他的手臂，又迅速地松开。另一部分空气变得沉重，像铁一样压上他的肩膀。忒修斯感觉仿佛自己脚下的地板正在塌陷，而自己正在被卷入某个未知之地……纽特的信息素围绕着他包裹着他，然后慢慢地旋转起来——那么小心翼翼又那么大胆地求爱。</p>
<p>它无声而绝望地把纽特没有说出的话传递给忒修斯。</p>
<p>一个领悟慢慢地在他的心中形成……</p>
<p>他以前从没有想过有这种可能性。他不敢相信自己竟然从没有想过。</p>
<p>忒修斯感到自己口干舌燥。</p>
<p>“……这真的是你想要的？”他最后一次轻声发问。</p>
<p>纽特的全身上下都在腾腾燃烧，因为自己缓解不了的情热而颤抖。他能感到忒修斯正一动不动地盯着自己，可是他不敢回望。纽特的喉结艰难地动了动。“对。我是一个怪物。我确实想要这个。”</p>
<p>忒修斯在纽特藏起自己前抓住了他的手腕，枕巾已经被他的眼泪打湿了。少年的手腕纤细滚烫。忒修斯俯下身来，一只手抓着他，一只手撑在床侧——他吻了他。</p>
<p>“唔……忒、忒修斯！”纽特小范围地挣扎着，费了很大力气才从这个吻中挣脱出来。他的理智再一次从滚滚清潮中浮出水面。……他刚才在干什么……他怎么能把忒修斯对自己的爱当成胁迫和筹码？忒修斯总是满足他的一切要求……是的。但他不能那么要求他。 </p>
<p>“你不用、不用同情我。”小动物学家盯着模糊的天花板。</p>
<p>忒修斯几乎想要大笑。一种美妙而轻盈的感觉在他的心中旋转着膨胀。是的……他爱纽特，无论从哪种意义上来说。他一直以为自己的某种“爱”是个小问题。他以为那会对纽特造成伤害。而梅林啊，原来他对它的隐藏才会对纽特造成伤害。这世上不会有比他更傻的人了。可这世上也不会有比他更幸运的人了。</p>
<p>忒修斯在床侧坐下。</p>
<p>“纽特。”忒修斯离得这么近……纽特感到一股眩晕。</p>
<p>“你觉得我吻你是因为同情你，是吗？如果我标记了你，你是不是觉得我是出于好心而帮了你的忙？”</p>
<p>他兄长的神情正在改变。之前的温柔从明亮变得晦暗。体贴关怀翻转过来，变成另一种东西。傲罗每说一句更凑近他一分，“要是我现在把你操死在这张床上，你也觉得我是出于溺爱而满足了你的要求，是吗？……纽特。回答我。”</p>
<p>忒修斯的鼻尖蹭着纽特的鼻侧，小动物学家的大脑早已经成了一团浆糊，哪怕在他最狂乱的梦里，忒修斯也不及现在这样。 “呜、不……”</p>
<p>“纽特……”两人之间的距离再一次合拢，忒修斯的嘴唇贴上纽特的，他的手掌扣住纽特的后脑。 “……如果你是个怪物，那我也是。” 忒修斯就这么嘴唇压着纽特的嘴唇说话。他轻轻吮吸了一下，没有深入，然后沿着纽特的脸颊蹭到他的耳畔。他的手臂还一直扣着这个想要躲闪的脑袋。“我也想要这个，纽特……我想要这个已经很久了。”</p>
<p>纽特颤抖着抓皱了忒修斯的西服。他侧过脸来注视着他……忒修斯坦然地接受着他的目光。他睁大的绿眼睛就好像无声地问忒修斯：是我想的那样吗？而忒修斯微微颔了一下下颚，然后温柔地捉住了纽特发抖的手，按在了自己的胯上。</p>
<p>纽特像被烫到那样收回了手。窘迫的红晕再一次在他的脸上弥漫……但是接着，他露出了一个像小动物找到巢穴一样柔和了然的表情。纽特一点一点靠近了忒修斯，非常地缓慢……他先是嗅了嗅忒修斯，然后注视着年轻傲罗的嘴唇。他自己的嘴唇微微颤抖着。他凑近忒修斯，几乎马上就要碰到他了，但是又在最后一刻害羞地拉开了距离。那个将要发生的吻就像是一只盘旋的小鸟，正在枝头上方思索着怎么降落……他的双手不好意思地搭上忒修斯的肩膀。</p>
<p>忒修斯耐心地等待着。他的害羞的弟弟正在尝试“主动”。这个认知就已经让他的心融化成了一汪春水。……而当纽特终于吻上他的嘴唇时，那美好的触感就像幸福本身。</p>
<p>当纽特在颤抖的呼吸间把傲罗的下唇含在嘴里时，忒修斯动用了全部的毅力才克制住自己不现在就把他推倒。他用自己全部的耐心感受着纽特——然后慢慢地加深了这个吻。新的力度让这个puppy kiss从轻柔变得浓烈。他的舌头侵犯到纽特的喉口，下一个瞬间又几乎是漫不经心地缠住纽特的舌头。他巧妙地把自己的欲望融合在纽特初次尝试的好奇与探索中，感受着怀中的身体随着自己的动作而颤抖或放松，心里逐渐升起一种非凡的愉悦感。 </p>
<p>那个毫无经验的处子大概没有想到自己第一次接吻就是这样的巅峰体验……(天啊，他的哥哥为什么这么会？)等到忒修斯终于放开自己的时候，纽特早已体酥身软，被亲得晕晕乎乎的。</p>
<p>他大喘着气平复呼吸，缓解刚才的窒息感，可是吸入的空气却使他更加头晕目眩起来。……纽特后知后觉地发现忒修斯不知何时已经释放出了自己的信息素。那是晨风的凛冽，也是参天橡树的温厚。……那股味道和纽特自己的是多么相似！而当它缓慢而稠密地渗入到先前纽特躁动的信息素之中，那又是多么嵌合而自然而然。空气的压强提高了，纽特能感到那股气压——正带着一种饶有兴趣的期待，以及一种势在必得的渴欲——稳固而坚定地覆盖上自己的每一寸皮肤。</p>
<p>他控制不住地发出一声呜咽。</p>
<p>“别着急……”傲罗一边用食指轻轻刮了刮自己弟弟的鼻梁，一边动动脖子解下了领带，然后麻利地脱起了衣服。</p>
<p>纽特的眼睛一时不知该看向哪好，他的脸颊腾腾地冒着热气，心里第一次充盈上对于未知的恐惧（还有期待）。</p>
<p>当床再次因忒修斯上来的重量而发出嘎吱轻响时，纽特不自觉地攥紧了盖在身上的被子。但是傲罗宽阔的手掌探了进去。纽特怕痒地躲避着忒修斯捣乱的手，不提防被他一把拽下了被单。</p>
<p>少年苍白的、点缀着雀斑的皮肤一下子暴露在空气里。纽特窘迫地微微蜷起了双腿……他的身上未着寸缕，而且早已湿得一塌糊涂了。</p>
<p>忒修斯的信息素瞬间旋出了许多小小的光涡，在空气中漾动着涟漪。</p>
<p>“你经常这样吗，纽特？躲在哥哥的被子里自己玩？”</p>
<p>纽特忽然想用枕头闷死自己。</p>
<p>但是忒修斯笑着用手掌托起了他滚烫的脸。那双蓝眼睛注视着他，太多、太浓的爱意从忒休斯的眼睛中流露出来，冲淡了先前的戏谑，以至于他几乎像是在无奈地微笑。他爱惜地抚过纽特的颊侧和肩颈，又低下头在那里印下一个又一个吻。他用指节蹭了蹭纽特锁骨上的雀斑，然后抬起头来注视着他微笑。那些动作和眼神让纽特觉得自己正像珍宝一样被对待……而事实上也确实如此……他的哥哥不是一直都把他捧在手心里吗？纽特再一次感到晕晕乎乎的，甚至忘记了先前的羞窘。</p>
<p>忒修斯的手指眷恋地探索着纽特皮肤的触感。他身下的小獾又露出了那种表情……在被他亲吻和触碰的时候，纽特的眼睛温柔而迷茫，幸福从他浑身上下每一个毛孔中散发出来，就像一种光。他的信息素蕴藉地笼罩在忒修斯的周身，如一朵柔软的云一样环绕着他，用每一丝知觉的触角勾勒着忒休斯的轮廓。哪怕在面对他的那些古怪动物的时候，忒修斯也没见过纽特流露出此时的神情。</p>
<p>原来他弟弟陷入爱河的样子是这样的……原来他用逃跑和回避藏起的一直都是这个……</p>
<p>怪不得他总是躲着自己……</p>
<p>忒修斯控制住自己的表情不要显得过于膨胀（哪怕他已经飘飘然得要飞了）。他又俯下身子把那个傻乎乎、半张着嘴唇的“小动物”圈进怀里。</p>
<p>“一会儿我会标记你。”他俯在纽特的颈侧说，用手指轻轻摸了摸靠近腺体的部分，然后饶有兴趣（以及更加膨胀）地看着周围一片皮肤都在变红。“放心，不会有人发现的。连爸妈都分不清我们的信息素。”纽特回避了他的目光，但是抿着嘴唇点了点头。那天使一样纯净害羞的样子再一次勾起了忒修斯的恶劣。“我的小阿尔忒弥斯。以后别人看到你，会以为你还是个青涩纯洁的处子。谁都不会知道——”他的手从纽特的脖颈滑下去，揪住他胸前的小小突起，然后用大拇指的指甲对准乳孔戳了一下。“你已经为你的哥哥打开过双腿了。”</p>
<p>“……！”纽特像受惊的小鹿一样瞪着忒修斯，双手无力地推着他的胸膛。但是——忒修斯又露出那种讨厌的、属于傲罗的自大和了然的微笑来了。他握住了纽特翘起的那根：似乎在提醒自己的弟弟他的身体有多么诚实。</p>
<p>忒修斯的手在纽特的勃起上停留了片刻，然后就绕到了另一处更危险的所在。纽特不安地扭动了一下。然后他再一次感到因为心跳过快而激起的一阵眩晕——忒修斯压开了他的双腿。他低着头，正在触碰着他的——（！）</p>
<p>忒修斯就像打开一只紧闭的蚌一样打开了他的“珍宝”。当手指触碰到那泛着水光之处时，他的理智差一点分崩离析。那里那么软、那么烫、那么湿润缠人，美好的触感就像是对来者无声的邀请，纽特紧闭双眼、咬着嘴唇，一副既害怕又明摆着任由他为所欲为的样子更让这一切火上浇油。而当傲罗修长的中指难以抑止地陷入其中时，纽特在一声控制不住的呜咽中睁开了眼睛，似嗔似怨地看了他一眼。</p>
<p>这具年轻处子的身体坦荡地展露出对他的全部渴求。他的弟弟现在就像是一枚甜软的果子，垂在他触手可及的枝头，他的信息素分明在说：快来摘下我，快来品尝我吧。</p>
<p>傲罗修长的手指不断地在纽特紧窄的甬道里打转，指尖的勾挑、反复地抽送，以及轻微却不容忽视的咕叽咕叽的水声，都让纽特初尝爱欲的身体动情得欲生欲死。但是然而——小动物学家控制不住地泄露出另一声甜蜜又焦急的轻哼——他该怎么提醒忒修斯……自己现在已经不需要这些温柔的前戏了，他只想要——！剧烈的情热在这个可怜的Omega体内翻滚，熔断了他最后几根绷着的神经。</p>
<p>“忒修斯……”他可怜巴巴地开口，“我、我正在发情期。”</p>
<p>忒修斯望着纽特，从他躲闪自己的眼睛到发红的鼻头，再到通红得冒烟的耳朵。他把手指抽了出来（纽特又发出一小点可爱的轻哼），唇上带着一点了然的笑，修长结实的身体完全覆盖在他弟弟的身上。他扳过纽特的肩膀，舔弄着、轻咬着纽特滚烫的耳朵。“所以呢？”</p>
<p>“所以，呃。你可以……直接一点。”纽特感到自己已经融化成了一滩糖水，忒修斯的手正再一次分开他的腿。他硬起的部分顶在纽特的穴口，却一动不动。忒修斯朝纽特扬起了眉毛，露出一副“悉听尊言”的表情。这个傲罗一直都这么烦人的吗……纽特咬了咬嘴唇，索性豁出去了。“我是说，你可以直接过来—我的意思是进、进来。”</p>
<p>下一秒，纽特的呼吸停滞了。忒修斯“听话”地进入了他。</p>
<p>那紧致温暖的触感舒服得让忒修斯头皮发麻。他也没想到欺负他爱害羞的弟弟是一件这么有趣的事。他一边吻着纽特，一边缓慢地进入着这个妙不可言的天堂。终于完全没入的时候，两个人都发出了一声叹息。两股本就相似的信息素全然合一。完整无缺的感觉让他们两个的心灵重新变成一个。忒修斯亲吻着他弟弟的雀斑，纽特的手指紧紧抓住他哥哥的肩膀。长久的焦虑、恐惧与自厌的暗河第一次展露在阳光下，流成金色的绸缎。当两位斯卡曼德先生的嘴唇再一次触碰彼此时，他们都在心里暗暗想，再也不会有比这更好的得偿所愿了。</p>
<p>忒修斯开始尝试着小幅度动起来，而纽特再也掩饰不住自己充满渴求的喘息。他还想要更多，更多，更深，更热。他的信息素像藤曼上的小钩子一样勾引、轻挠着忒修斯的，又像是磁石一样向忒修斯散发着强烈的引力。他承受着他的重量（这个傲罗真的很沉），听着从小到大说教自己的声音现在是怎么低沉地在自己耳边喘息。他感受着他的抽送在自己身体深处散发出无数甜美的、酥麻麻的小电流。</p>
<p>忒修斯总是担心弄疼纽特，直到他感受到自己弟弟同样强烈的欲求时才放下了顾虑。他安抚地吻了吻纽特的脖颈，然后握住他的肩膀，加快了速度操干起来。那紧致的甬道包裹着他，抚慰着他。舒服的、滑腻的触感吮裹着他的性器，既是解药，又是新的春药。</p>
<p>他一下又一下撞进纽特的深处，吻走他眼角的泪水。他真是爱死了他弟弟现在沉沦在欲望中的表情。他是最不该得到纽特的人，但又有谁敢说他不是最值得得到纽特的人？！请问这世上还有哪个alpha能够像他一样珍爱纽特、保护纽特，又有谁有资格能从他的手心里夺走属于他的小珍珠？ </p>
<p>忒修斯半跪起来，双手握住纽特的腰，用力地把他拉向自己。纽特被顶得发出一声惊叫，他的双手无力地垂在头顶，全身软绵绵的，被完全地握在忒修斯手中揉弄。纽特微微抬头，而他所见关于忒修斯的一切——傲罗微张的嘴唇、迷离的双眼，以及每次挺腰时下颌收紧的线条——都让纽特的心比刚才更加剧烈地狂跳起来。他从未在他哥哥的脸上看到那么多沉迷和狂乱。</p>
<p>察觉到纽特在注视自己，忒修斯笑着扬了扬眉毛。然后他掐了一把身下人柔软的腰身，更加快速地动作起来。那滚烫的阴茎一下又一下深入纽特，顶着他的敏感点摩擦，好几次甚至碰到了更深处的生殖腔的宫口，让纽特战栗得全身发抖。</p>
<p>“呜……不、不要这么……忒-忒修斯！”但是与此同时他的腿又颤抖着夹紧了忒修斯的腰侧，一刻也不舍得与他分离。</p>
<p>傲罗了然地扳过他的小腿印下一个吻，然后又“听话”地放缓了速度。他进入得更缓也更深。他把自己的整根都埋在了纽特的内部，然后非常小幅度、却力道非常精准地顶弄着纽特生殖腔的小小开口。“现在呢？现在可以了吗？”傲罗体贴地轻轻拨开了身下人汗湿的头帘，绅士地对着那双绿眼睛发问。</p>
<p>纽特几乎要哭了，忒修斯分明是故意的。他故意这么“听话”。他故意这么“温柔”。</p>
<p>“……”纽特咬紧了牙关，他绝对不能在现在叫出声。</p>
<p>而这个恶劣的alpha显然并不准备轻易放过他。</p>
<p>忒修斯稍稍拔了出来。然后他双手扶住纽特的肩膀，就这么直视着纽特的眼睛，缓慢地把自己重新送了进去。“现在舒服吗？”</p>
<p>纽特再也抑制不住自己的哭声了。他的哥哥正顶在他的敏感点上反复、用力地碾磨。不断攀升的快感从他的耳根沿着面颊一路燃烧上来，又像是病毒一样占据和麻痹了他的大脑，让他觉得自己马上就要昏过去了。</p>
<p>“忒修斯！我……我就要——”</p>
<p>“不许。”忒修斯自然知道纽特的颤动意味着什么。他的大家伙随即狡猾了避开了纽特的敏感点，又开始小幅度地、缓慢地进出起来。</p>
<p>“等我要高潮的时候你再一起。”</p>
<p>他安抚地吻了吻纽特的耳朵。</p>
<p>纽特大喘着气。刚才那种灼烧的感觉散去了一点，快感从逼迫他神经的强力退回成了一种轻盈美妙的舒适……忒修斯不知不觉把他从高潮的边缘拽了回来，那感觉就像是在水马上要烧开的时候调小了火眼，或者在气球要飞走的时候又收紧了线绳……</p>
<p>忒修斯感受和品味着纽特的每一缕感情，每一缕反应。他稳稳地接住纽特情欲的波动，把握住那种不稳定的平衡……那就像是植物卷起叶尖，带回一颗马上要滚落的露珠。信息素的交融让这一切变得妙不可言。他的弟弟正躺在他的身下为他无力地打开着双腿，为他的进出而沉沦呻吟……这一切都太好了。而且一切还在变得更好。如果这是一桩罪，那么忒修斯就要榨取出一桩罪所拥有的全部甜美作为补偿。</p>
<p>粘腻的液体顺着他们交合的地方不断流出来，整个房间里都是咕叽咕叽的水声和充满渴求的喘息。</p>
<p>纽特抑制不住地泄露出另一声难耐。他主动抱紧了忒修斯，全心全意地感受着他带来的一切意乱神迷。他不想管忒修斯现在看起来是多么心满意足，又是多么自大了。他哥哥把他操弄得太爽了。他重重地进出着他，又在每一次他马上要高潮的时候放缓了节奏，激流勇退地安抚住他马上要沸腾的情欲，悬崖勒马般把要倾泻而下的快感重新引入潺潺的细流。</p>
<p>接着，他再一次毫不费力地把他操到快要高潮。</p>
<p>梅林啊……难道傲罗培训也要考核床技的吗……</p>
<p>小动物学家胡乱地哼唧着，忒修斯把他翻了过来，他火热的阴茎不紧不慢地埋在他的体内活动着。他的一只手玩弄着纽特的唇舌，手指插在纽特的嘴里搅动，让他的唾液不住地流出来。另一只手绕着他的乳头打转，时而狠狠地掐一把他的乳尖。纽特感觉自己全身上下都被操着——每一个洞、每一个出口、甚至每一个毛孔都被操着。忒休斯的信息素如有形体，配合着自己的主人在他的全身上下游走，就像是无数双充满爱欲的手。</p>
<p>终于，他感到忒修斯的嘴唇贴上了他后颈的腺体。而与此同时，忒修斯用力地一挺腰，完全顶进了纽特的生殖腔中。</p>
<p>“啊！”纽特徒劳地挣扎着，比刚才还要强烈的快感猛地从他身体中燃烧起来，急窜向他的四肢百骸。痛苦在极乐中闪现，但是很快又被愉悦的巨浪掀了下去。就连忒修斯也为这过分的爽利而片刻失神。那细腻得无可比拟的软肉把他的阴茎吸吮得紧紧的，一股又一股粘稠的水温柔地冲刷他硕大的前端。生殖腔不同于火热的甬道，而是一种极度舒服的温凉，瞬间就缓解了忒修斯的燥热。但是几秒之后，新的燥热在他的血液中猛地燃起，就像电流一样催促着他，让他只想再一次前往那个可爱湿润的“避暑宝地”。他的膝盖顶在纽特的膝窝，手臂紧紧地箍住纽特的上半身。Omega的腺体就像一颗小小的心脏一样在他的唇齿下跳动。</p>
<p>“你知道你操起来有多好吗？我亲爱的弟弟。”他叼着纽特后颈的软肉，口齿不清地说。而纽特的身体战栗着，一动也不敢动。他再一次将将立在悬崖的边缘。</p>
<p>“求求、求求你了——啊！”忒修斯紧抱着纽特开始最后的冲刺，所有的谨慎都抛之脑后了。他狠狠地深嵌进他，像打桩机一样猛操着他的宝贝弟弟。纽特哭叫着，徒劳地挣扎，失力的手臂抱住了枕头，而嗓子已经哭哑。当忒修斯再一次顶着他的敏感点撞进生殖腔的时候，纽特觉得自己的敏感点已经失效了——他现在浑身上下都是敏感点。他后知后觉地高潮了。剧烈的快感像闪电劈向巨树一样从里到外点燃了他。在一片旋动亮丽的白光中他什么也看不到了——可是同时又能感受到一切：忒修斯卡在他宫口的结，他一股一股浇灌着自己的精液。他的低吼和粗重滚烫的呼吸。分化时候的感觉再次来临：他的感官敏锐了千倍，而在一片白热化的闪光之中，忒修斯就像是一枚鲜明的印戳烙进他的生命，他的存在的一部分永久地融入了纽特的存在，而纽特对于忒修斯也是同样。野风席卷起树叶，火焰重新化成水润进土壤。所有的根茎枝叶都在风与火中疯长着紧密交缠。他们结合了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>直到一切都平息了以后，忒修斯又在他身体里埋了一会儿……</p>
<p>然后纽特才害羞地感到忒修斯把自己的大家伙拔了出去。</p>
<p>他翻了个身，然后几乎立刻就被忒修斯捞回了怀里。纽特把自己滚烫的脸埋在哥哥的颈窝。</p>
<p>忒修斯的手像爱抚小动物一样一下一下捋他的脊背。他感到他温热的呼吸喷在自己颈侧。</p>
<p>“再亲我一下。”</p>
<p>纽特的耳朵尖红了。</p>
<p>“什么？刚才不是已经……”</p>
<p>“再亲我一下。”忒修斯咕囔着拱了拱他。腿蹭蹭他的腿。</p>
<p>有人知道这个严肃的傲罗在床上是这样的吗？</p>
<p>纽特抿了抿嘴唇，然后还是乖乖地在忒修斯的唇上印上一个吻。（他的哥哥现在看起来就像一条摇尾巴的大狗。）忒修斯又吻了他一会儿，一股心满意足的懒洋洋、暖融融的感觉顺着他的唇舌传递给纽特。</p>
<p>在某种奇特的满足和空虚之中，纽特陷入了一种梦幻般的不真实感……刚刚自己，呃，真的，就这么和忒修斯越界了——？ </p>
<p>当他们终于分开的时候，纽特问出了那个他一直想问的问题。</p>
<p>“你是从什么时候开始的……？”</p>
<p>忒修斯和他额头相抵。“很久了，纽特。……你知道我当时多不希望你分化成一个Omega吗？”他的蓝眼睛带着一种温柔的好笑。</p>
<p>“我感觉到了。……我以为你是会对我失望。”纽特小声嘀咕。他还记得每次和哥哥聊到分化的时候他都对Omega避而不谈。</p>
<p>“你永远都不会令我失望。”忒修斯蹭蹭他的鼻尖。而纽特又想缩回被子里了。</p>
<p>忒修斯笑着刮了刮他滚烫的脸。“我是担心自己承受不了更多诱惑。……我那时候又怎么会想到我的纽特也一直想着我呢？”那双注视着他的蓝眼睛就像微风吹动湖面一样，再一次露出其下无底的深邃与惊人的坦诚来。</p>
<p>纽特的心砰砰砰砰地跳起来。</p>
<p>他觉得自己完了。他什么也做不了了，只能认命般地遵从自己内心的想要——也就是说，主动吻上他哥哥那两片过于能说会道的嘴唇。天啊，看看现在吧。忒修斯随便动一动，随便看一看他，或者随便说点什么他都觉得心动到无可救药。他几乎感到害怕……并无端地担忧起明天这一切就会结束，或者自己只是做了个梦而已。</p>
<p>和所有突然被幸福砸晕的年轻人一样，纽特·斯卡曼德和忒修斯·斯卡曼德都感到不可思议并且有些束手束脚。他们的心在秘密的土壤里压抑了太久，还没有习惯这一下子降临的日光雨露的美妙……当两位斯卡曼德先生在彼此的呼吸间稳稳地沉入梦乡之时，他们并不知道，这里才仅仅只是幸福的起点而已。以后等待着他们的甜蜜还多着呢。</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>